


Disaster Weekend

by KaiserTiger



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: After Misano, Drink to Forget, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, No actual porn, disaster weekend, drunk, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserTiger/pseuds/KaiserTiger
Summary: Marco had the smart idea to take Migno and Celstino out after the disaster home GP for all three of them.Migno however met Enea halfway through...





	Disaster Weekend

He stumbled through the dance club, paralyzed from alcohol from head to toe. His whole mind was blurry and his eyes not able to make out any familiar figure around him. The  Misano Weekend was horrible. His home  race . Their home race was horrible. Bez has asked him and Celestino out to drown it down in alcohol. Unable to remember what’s just happened. Deep in thoughts  Migno was not able to make out where he was actually heading through the people when he suddenly stumbled against a solid and really good smelling body. 

“ Ciaoooooo Bestia ” he screamed through the noise of people screaming as well as the loud music that has buzzed in his head. Enea was unsure who the smaller one next to him actually was when he finally noticed that it was  Migno and just dragged him into a half-hug-half lift.  Migno squeezed when Enea wrapped his arms around him, his own steady around Enea’s neck. Enea pushed  Migno forward when they finally hit the dance floor and both started, as good as it could be at the edge of being totally off from alcohol, to dance. 

“You  know.. ”  Migno started as he shouted into Enea’s ear, “I always thought you were handsome”

“What??” Enea shouted back, his lips close to  Migno’s ear as they stood close together

“Hand--” his word was cut off from a hiccup that escaped  Migno’s lips. Enea moved away still in the sight of  Mig . His head got dizzy seeing the taller Italian moved quite kinky and not really to the rhythm of the music. Enea now stepped towards  Mig and laid his hands on his hips to guide the smaller one with him to the rear and more calm part of the club. 

As he suddenly stopped  Migno stumbled against him and found in the next moment Enea’s hands gripping his hips and lifting him up. He swung his legs around Enea’s waist and looked into the other’s eyes as the other one sat  Migno onto a barstool. Both Italians’ minds were dozed by the alcohol. Unable to control any feelings or actions. Enea slid one hand onto the other’s leg and around his waist, his thumb sliding into  Migno’s pants. Enea himself now placed between  Migno’s legs and the other one gripping his neck as he slowly slid closer to Enea both bodies now touching. Enea leaned in and slowly kissed and licked  Migno’s neck and jawline. The other one moaning, his fingers curling around Enea’s locks under the soft and sucking kisses of the other one. Enea moved upwards until their lips met and leaned into a heavy kiss.  Migno licked over Enea’s lips asking for entrance as the other one sucked his upper lip. Teeth now clashing together Enea moved his hand down between  Migno’s leg to brush over the other one’s crotch noticing  Migno’s building erection. Both  deepened the kissing, sucking necks and lips as well as teeth clashing together and tongues exploring mouths. 

[…]

The next morning  Migno woke up not in his own bed. He was lying face down and fortunately fully dressed when he felt something rested on his lower back which made him unable to move. Paralyzed from the rising headache he turned his head and saw the locks of Marco  Bezzecchi next to him. 

“What the heck happened” he mumbled and dragged himself away from the body that was lying on him. The tons of coloured sheets and blankets began to move and mumble as another head stood out under the blanked.

“ Migno , what the heck did happen to you” Celestino’s eyes widened and needed to burst out laughing. 

“The  heck.. Is..” Bez moved his head up and looked into Migno’s face. 

“Did I do this?” his eyes blank of  shock when his eyes managed on  Migno’s face. 

Migno was sure they meant he looked bad from all the stuff they had last night. And,  of course that was Marco’s  idea to take them both out to drink.

“Yes, that’s your shit bitch. Especially my headache!”  Migno spat out and Marco went silent meeting  Cele’s confused gaze.  Mig himself now headed to the  bathroom, cold water was running down his aching neck when he froze as he saw himself in the mirror. 

“What... The hell...” he whispered, looking at his swollen lips and ugly hickeys, love bites and marks where finger dug into his flesh covered his entire neck as well as higher torso, shoulders and jawline when it suddenly came back to his mind that he, totally rock hard, kissed Enea  Bastianini . And somewhere was more than happy that it wasn’t Marco or Cele. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing of this happened and I do not own these characters.
> 
> Though I thought it might be gud after the DNFs for all three of them. Only Enea scored a 9th place.


End file.
